Paranoia
by Konohashinobi07
Summary: Esme begins to believe that she's losing her mind and doesn't know what to do about it. Esme's POV.
1. Contemplating

A/N: It's been months since I last updated on any of my stories. I had to focus on school, and then there was a month long break. During the break, I didn't have inspiration to write anymore new chapters or stories until now. I completed this chapter late last night and here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight.

Esme's POV

These past 4 days have been hectic. On second thought, maybe hectic isn't exactly the right word. Crazy sounds more like it. It's funny that "crazy" fits better only because it's crossed my mind that maybe I've become crazy, or at least paranoid.

This has never happened to me before. When this first began, I thought that I was just imagining hearing what I heard that day. Telling myself that I was feeling stressed out seemed to ease my mind. Unfortunately, feeling stressed out didn't ease my anxiety at all. As I kept hearing the things I was hearing, my _paranoia_ grew. I'm beginning to feel overwhelmed about this. I have, however, kept a positive thought that there's, and still is, the possibility that my mind was and/or is playing tricks on me. The other possibility that has crossed my mind is that I'm just overreacting. This kind of possibility makes more sense.

I haven't told anyone what's been happening. I've tried to act as I always have like everything's fine like I'm not hiding anything. On the contrary, they've noticed that I'm not acting like myself. It's true that ever since this whole thing began, I've been jumpy at everything even over the smallest of things. I've also been very distant and very depressed and it's gotten the attention of everyone because I can tell by the look on their faces or in their voices that they're worried. Luckily, no one asked what's been bothering me. I know I should tell _someone_, but I'm afraid. Afraid that no one will believe me.

In order to explain what I've spent 10 minutes talking about, I need to start from the beginning, 4 days ago.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 should be up sometime next week, or, if not, the next week and a half. I have another story that I need to start writing putting up, but I don't know when I'll get to it. School has begun and again I need to focus on my studies. When I have time, I will update as soon as I can.


	2. The Beginning Part 1

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 1. As I promised, I uploaded this chapter within a week and a half after chapter 1. I don't' know when I'll update, but I will as soon as I can. I know that chapter 1 was short, but the chapters will get longer. Sit back and relax and enjoy this chapter. I wrote the whole thing during my Biology Anatomy and Physiology class lol (but I did pay attention in class for those who were worried). Before I forget, Esme is a little OOC in this story.

Esme's POV

_4 days ago…_

I was downstairs in the laundry room. I had just finished putting all the clothes in the dryer in a large basket set aside to iron later on in the day. Once all of the clothes were in the basket, I closed the door of the dryer.

I lifted another large basket that was left by the side of the washer. I put the basket on top of the dryer so it was in front of me. Opening up the washing machine, I began to put the dirty clothes ion and set the dials correctly. As the water was filling up the machine, I grabbed the laundry detergent and poured the right amount of detergent.

After I closed the top of the washer, I bent down to pick up the basket with the dry clothes. I had walked just a few feet toward the stairs when I first heard it.

It sounded like a door opening. The last time I checked the clock, it was not even 12:30 in the afternoon. Nobody was supposed to be home for a couple of hours. _Somebody _would have called to let me know if they were coming home early. I waited for someone to say something, anything, but the house stayed silent.

I continued my walk toward the stairs when my keen hearing picked up what sounded like someone walking around on the floor directly above me. I could feel my entire body tense up. At this moment, I was beginning to panic. I began to have racy thoughts that made me panic even more. Is someone breaking in? What are they looking for? Should I confront this person? If I confront whoever is breaking in, will he overpower me and beat and rape me? What if they try to kill me? I let out a small chuckle at the thought of the person's face when he finds out that he can't permanently kill me unless he set me on fire. What if he wanted to set me on fire after beating and raping me? What if that was his plan all along?

I knew that if I had a heartbeat, it would have quickened. I had to act fast. I gently put down the basket in my hands on the floor. I quietly moved to the bottom of the stairs in a matter of milliseconds. I quickly, as quietly as I could, made my way up the stairs.

I figured that if I can make it to the kitchen, I could grab a sharp knife to defend myself. I carefully peered into the room to make sure the coast was clear. I also was carefully listening for any noises throughout the house, but all I could hear was the ticking of the clocks. I, then, made my way to the kitchen. So far I hadn't ran into anybody.

I immediately went over to the drawer next to the sink. I opened the drawer and pulled out a sharp knife by the handle. With caution, I held the knife on my back and started to move out of the kitchen, but only after I checked that no one was hiding anywhere in the kitchen.

I spent the next hour and a half going through every room in the house looking for someone hiding in every nook and cranny. After I finished in the basement, I grabbed the basket of dry clothes, setting the knife on top, and brought them upstairs after putting the clothes in the washer in the dryer, too. When I got back to the kitchen, I put the knife back in the drawer I got it out of. I took the laundry basket up to the bedroom and started to sort and fold and put the clothes away in their respectable drawers when I heard this very loud thud coming from downstairs. I stopped what I was doing and slowly made my way to the door.

"Hello?" I called out. I got no answer back.

I made my way down the hallway and was about to go down the flight of stairs when I heard what sounded like a crash coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and stood where I was for a moment deciding if I should go and check out the crash until I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I let out a small yelp and quickly turned around to stare at Carlisle.


	3. Story Warning

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!  
In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. **  
**The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. **  
**Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. **

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.  
That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.  
A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?**  
**I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!**  
**Because once this passes, then anything goes.**  
**Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.**  
**This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.  
I could be making this up for all you know.  
But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.  
Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think. **  
**We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. **  
**Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. **  
**Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms.  
Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe.  
Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this.  
It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.**  
**We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!**

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory!  
Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet!  
We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again!  
Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Sincerely, Konohashinobi07**


End file.
